Cold Crush
by Mandeh-Yaoi-Star
Summary: From the moment Keita met Nakajima he always felt different around him. A strange nervous warming sensation that flutters through his stomach like an electrical charge. What is it and why does only Nakajima affect him so? Nakajima/Keita, Yaoi
1. Volume 01

Title: Cold Crush

Rating: M-NC-17

Pairing: Nakajima/Keita

Summary: From the moment Kieta met Nakajima he always felt different around him. A strange nervous warming sensation that flutters through his stomach like an electrical charge. What is it and why does only Nakajima affect him so?

Warnings: Yaoi: Male/Male Relationship, Strong Sexual Content, little drama, very mild obscured violence, and a possessive!Nakajima

_**Volume I**_

Why was it that every time he got within range of a certain Vice President of the Student Council, he felt as though he were being electrocuted? He didn't exactly understand, could he even begin to describe it? He didn't think so.

It had been a month since Ito Keita had found out about his best friend Kazuki and his role in the school. Thirty days since he discovered that Kazuki had been a childhood boy who he had adored above all else. Kazuki made him feel warm and safe, like he would always be taken care of.

Like a big brother.

But Nakajima-san was completely different on a whole new level. While delving into his jumbled mind to try and put into a description, Nakajima-san was the type of man he couldn't understand. He didn't make him feel safe more than he put him on edge. But something about the edge drew Keita in like a moth to a flickering flame from a candle.

There were so many wonderful people in the BL Academy. To Keita the whole school should be called Boy's Love rather than Bell Liberty. It would suit it. Everyone here seemed to be gorgeous and held a personality that Keita enjoyed being around.

Naruse as brazen and bold as he is, he was sweet and protective. He adored Keita and Keita adored him. But not in the electrical or warm way like Nakajima and Kazuki. Niwa-san the famous King of BL Academy was perfect in every way and Keita felt that he could go to the man with all his troubles and they would be listened too. He was like a big gorgeous brother that wasn't exactly related because he was way too attracted for that.

Then there was Iwa-san, a gentle genius artist with a somber but beautiful mind. Shinomiya-san the dorm leader who was ready and willing to do all he could for others. He too was like a gorgeous unrelated big brother.

Oh, let's not forget the annoying twins. Keita couldn't really place those two, they were trouble making brats but at the same time they were enjoyable. They were funny.

Then there was Shichijo-san, the older teen was a lot like him. He had been put into BL under different circumstances. But he was brilliant nonetheless. He could be creepy but he meant well. A chocolate loving addict who could hack into any computer coming and going.

Then there was Kaoru, the gentle jewel of BL Academy. Quiet and beautiful in just about every way he was. Let's not forget Shunsuke, the bicyclist who reminded Keita of a wolf with those fangs for teeth.

Each one of these people he could trust. Each one he adored but then when he got back to Nakajima-san he came to a halt. That feeling of electric would surge spectacularly and Keita would be left knock-for-six.

He sighed out and bowed his head. It was just after class and Keita had decided to sit outside underneath a beautiful Sakura Tree. The pink petals fluttered down with each warm breeze that flittered across the lawn. In the distance, he could see Naruse-san's ponytailed blond hair and the tennis racket firmly in his right hand. He could also see the twins snickering and leaning into one another whispering back and forth. They always seemed to be up to no good. It was cute.

Kazuki had a meeting to go to and so Keita was on his own. He didn't mind honestly, he was trying to figure his mind out and it was difficult.

His messy dark auburn hair fluttered causing it to become even worse of a disarray than what it normally was. He stared down at the pavement and brushed his feet across it. He loved BL Academy, a year around school that was more than amazing. His whole life had changed in the blink of an eye.

He was in such deep thoughts that he hadn't noticed the bright warm sun being engulfed by a shadow. There was a brush beside him and then a pair of cool lips were barely pressed to his ear.

"You look like a lost puppy, Keita-kun," a crisp calculative voice caused his blue eyes to widen as he jerked and turned his head instinctively only to be caught like a deer in a set of headlights by the very man on his mind. Rectangular fitted glasses and deep dark blue piercing eyes stared into his own. "You know, Keita-kun looking like that will cause someone to take you away." Their lips were inches apart from Keita's surprise shift.

"O- oh! Nakajima-san, hi, and yeah I'm a little lost in thought." His head was spinning now, he was aware of the smell of alcohol like cologne that engulfed him and the warm puffs of breath that emitted from the man was causing him to feel light headed. There was a mixture of tobacco in his scent as well and it was engulfing. "W- what are you do- doing Nakajima-san?"

The man smirked at him and then he straightened, towering over him in the most formidable of ways. Those same eyes continued to pierce him as if trying to see deep into his soul and figure out all his hidden secrets. Keita could feel the blush deeply across his nose and cheeks.

"Saving the lost puppy."

"Eh, heh." Keita ducked his head sheepishly. "Just thinking."

"That can be bad you know, come take a walk with me."

Keita gulped silently as he nodded, he grabbed his school bag and fumbled with it for a moment. The shadow disappeared and Keita noticed that Nakajima-san was already walking ahead of him. Those long legs striding along, Keita was worried that he may not be able to keep up.

He rushed up to Nakajima's side, his skin underneath was sizzling and he felt just a little breathless.

"How long has it been since you've been off campus?" Nakajima asked sliding right through Keita's thoughts.

"A while," Keita said softly. "Ever since Jin-san kidnapped me."

Nakajima paused and his eyes narrowed. "I heard something about that from Kaoru-san. You can explain in detail over a drink." He made no room for argument but Keita didn't plan on arguing.

"Okay, let me drop this off at my dorm."

Nakajima nodded and he led the way. Keita marveled at how the man knew just which room was his. "You might as well change into something more comfortable," he said turning and eyeing Keita critically.

The blush was back and he bit his lip. "Hai."

Keita's blush deepened when Nakajima eyed the bears in the corner and his fuzzy brown slippers. He dropped his bag to the bed and found some clothes in a drawer. He moved out of eye view of the upperclassman and quickly changed into a long sleeved dark green hooded sweater and a pair of black jeans. When he reappeared, he saw Nakajima staring at the mirror where Keita left his pictures pushed into the frame.

"You have known Endo-san for a long time." He flicked the picture of Keita sitting in Kazuki's lap.

"Ah, hai! It had taken a while for me to remember," Keita said softly. "That Kazuki was the boy I met when I went to my grandma's before I became ill."

Nakajima paused and glanced at him. "Ill?"

Keita toed the ground. "Part of the reason why Jin-san had kidnapped me."

Keita could tell that Nakajima wanted to know more. "Are we ready? We can talk about it over drinks."

"Hm." He turned and left the room, Keita bit his lip but followed swiftly.

They took the bus into town toward the lowly lit lounge that he remembered Nakajima-san taking him to a while back when he was so upset over being kicked out.

"You should try something light."

"What do you suggest?" Keita asked.

They were taken to the far corner of the room and Nakajima said nothing to him as he ordered for the two of them.

"Talk," Nakajima then commanded once they got their drinks and were left alone.

There was light music in the background, Keita peered into the fruity drink given to him. "Jin-san had a friend who was in a coma from a rare fever. He was in the hospital for years. A fever that has absolutely no cure. I was diagnosed with that same illness when I was small. I was in a coma for a couple months but then I woke up. He took me because he believed that Suzubishi was responsible for it and he wanted to get back at Kazuki but Kazuki didn't know anything about it. He had been too young and the files had all been hidden by then."

"Hn," Nakajima took a drink long drink from his glass and Keita sipped at his. It was a strawberry flavored and very good. He took another drink. "How did you wake up so fast?"

"I would say it was luck," Keita said and Nakajima looked at him to go on. "You see, besides Kazuki having wanted me to come here that's probably the only merit I have. I have a lot of luck. I'm an average kid with average grades, I don't excel much at sports but I always wind up getting lucky." He took another drink and went silent for a bit.

Nakajima digested the information he was given. "Did Jin-san get punished for his atrocious acts?"

Keita shook his head. "I asked Kazuki not too. He was distressed about his friend, a friend he loved but was never able to tell him. I mean, I probably would never go to such extremes but if a good friend of mine was in that same coma for years on end… I would do all I could to make him better."

"You wouldn't resort to harming the innocent lives of others."

"I know," Keita said softly. "I'm not justifying it but I felt bad about it and so did Kazuki. The Vice Chairman was the one who caused Niwa-san and I to have that accident on the bridge."

Nakajima-san looked at Keita sharply. "You're sure of that?"

Keita nodded. "Kazuki looked into it. He's in jail now for attempted murder of two students and embezzling."

Nakajima leaned back. "Hn, how interesting."

"Heh, seems I give Kazuki a lot of trouble," Keita murmured sadly. "All because of a promise."

"Promise?"

"When we were kids we made a promise to go to school together."

Nakajima crossed his arms and legs crisply. "You have an atrocious habit, Keita-kun."

"Hm?" Keita blinked at Nakajima who sounded stern. "What do you mean Nakajima-san?"

"It's Hideaki, use it. You have a bad habit of laying blame on the wrong person. Your calculations are terrible, Keita-kun. They only targeted you because of your closeness to Endo-san and nothing more. They knew that you are Endo-san's weakness and they exploited that. Endo-san is in a very high position with crooked and corrupted individuals who do not believe that someone so young should have the position that he holds."

Keita thought about it. Nakajima was right, he was rarely ever wrong. He didn't coddle anyone to make them feel better. "What about you Naka- er Hideaki?" To drop the honorific and last name was really strange, but he liked it and felt privileged because only one other person dared to called him by given name.

Nakajima actually smiled a little rather than smirked. "Why does it matter what I think?"

"It does," Keita chirped. "To me it does because I know you don't lie."

"You know, how?"

"You have no reason," Keita said softly. "You don't sugarcoat anything. You tell the truth."

"How interesting of an observation of you," Nakajima replied taking another drink and waving the bartender over for another.

"Two more please, make his light."

"Yes sir."

"I think, Endo-san is exactly what BL Academy needs," Nakajima responded. "Someone out of our generation would never understand. Every generation is different and you must adapt to that generation lest everyone fails. That's what BL Academy stands for. The here and now generation. Not the ones before or the ones coming, but the generation _now_."

Keita considered this while sipping his refreshed drink. The electrical current flowing through him intensified and he swallowed thickly. Why was it like this? Why did he always feel on edge around this man?

There was a shift and Keita gasped when he came face to face with a very close Nakajima, so close that he could see the swirls in the man's gray eyes and the texture of his lips, Keita tried not to linger. "Now, I want to know why you look so lost," he purred.

"I – I – uh – hm, can't explain it," Keita stammered.

"Try me. You've had this expression for two weeks. I've watched you."

Keita's eyes widened. Watched? "Me?" he asked weakly.

"Yes, you Keita-kun. I've _watched_ you. Someone has to keep their eye on you."

Keita's whole body felt a pulsing of energy. What did he do? He couldn't reveal the truth, it was most embarrassing.

"I- It's embarrassing."

"Tell _me_," Hideaki ordered lowly.

Keita bowed his head losing eye contact with Hideaki. "I was – just – thinking about everyone that I've met and how I feel toward them. Everyone's so different yet they're nice."

"I'm nice?" Hideaki queried and Keita could just see the elegant brow rising up questionably.

"I- in your own way," Keita blurted out.

Hideaki chuckled lowly causing Keita to shiver discreetly. "Is that so?"

Fingers curled underneath his chin and lifted it so that he was level with those piercing gray. "Heh." The touch of his fingers sent the electric zooming through him and it was a wonder that his hair wasn't sticking up from all the static. "H- Hideaki?"

"Very adorable, Keita-kun." Hideaki then let go and pulled back.

"Huh?" Keita asked confused.

"Drink."

Keita did and his whole mind and body was wired up to maximum. He could feel Hideaki's stare on him and he could have sworn that the man had uncovered his hidden secrets.

"Thank you, Hideaki for taking me here," Keita said softly.

"I'll take you anywhere, Kei-chan," the serious man responded with.

_**(o)**_

Keita had a lot to think about that night as he pushed his way up the staircase to the dormitories. He was tired but at the same time he was completely restless. He didn't think that sleep would come easily on that night.

"Keita!"

Keita whirled around at the mention of his name, Kazuki was rushing toward him blond hair flickering into his violet eyes.

"Kazuki!" Keita cheered excitedly. "When did you get back?"

"About two hours ago, I was looking for you, I asked everyone and they had no idea where you had gone off too."

Keita blushed a bit when Kazuki engulfed him in a hug. "O- oh, well, uhm, H- Nakajima-san took me off campus for a bit. I just got back."

Kazuki stiffened at the mention of the Vice President. "Is that so? Did you have fun?"

Keita nodded. "It was nice. I was hoping you'd get back early."

"I got back as soon as validly possible."

"Well, I'm not really tired, Kazuki, want to go downstairs to the cantina and get a frozen yogurt?"

Kazuki smiled. "I'd love too."

The cantina was empty and most of the stuff was shut off, but Kazuki being who he was that didn't stand in their way. Keita was handed a strawberry frozen yogurt and they took a seat in the corner by the window.

"Where did you go?" Kazuki asked interestedly.

Keita smiled. "He took me out to this place he always goes too. We talked a little but nothing much. He's always so stoic."

"Yes, Nakajima-san is," Kazuki agreed. "I shouldn't be surprised that you have captured his attention," he added a little reluctantly.

Keita tilted his head innocently. "What do you mean? There's not really anything special about me."

Kazuki shot Keita a reprimanding look. "That is untrue, Keita," he said sternly. "You are very special. Everyone can see that."

The younger teen blushed and ducked his head. "Don't know how, but thanks, Kazuki." He sucked the yogurt from his spoon. The two of them lapsed into a comfortable silence.

Kazuki was studying Keita closely and he wasn't the only one.

In a corner shadow and leaning against the wall, Hideaki watched and listened to the two in conversation. To think of letting Keita out of his sight so late at night, what if someone else tried to kidnap him? The adorable lost puppy just had to be watched.

Hideaki arched an eyebrow, he wondered just what was Kazuki to Keita? He knew that Keita was too innocent and naïve to understand the chairman's tone when he asked questions. They seemed innocent to him, but then again, everything to Keita was innocent.

Perhaps that was why, Hideaki couldn't stop observing.

"Will you be in class tomorrow?" Keita asked tossing his yogurt away and sipping at his bottle of water.

"Yes, I finally have a free day. All those stuffy board members really get on my nerves. I've had four board meetings this week, not counting the damn parties being thrown by the top executives."

"Sounds boring," Keita mumbled. "I feel sorry for you."

"Thanks for the pity, I needed that."

Keita and Kazuki both laughed.

"Well, I think I'm tired now," Keita said rising up and yawning.

"Don't forget to lock your door," Kazuki instructed. "You always forget and God only knows who could come into your room late at night and snatch you away."

Keita blushed. "I doubt it but I'll remember. Night Kazuki!" he waved and rushed off.

Hideaki also took his leave, slipping out the back door and winding around toward his room. He'd do more observing tomorrow. Keita wasn't going anywhere, not on his watch.


	2. Volume 02

_**Volume II**_

_Strong hands crawled sensually across his body, sliding up and down and parting his thighs. Keita hitched a deep breath when phantom lips began to kiss him. The taste of alcohol and tobacco mixed causing Keita to moan and cling to the half naked man that settled between his legs. _

"_Hideaki…" Keita moaned and thrashed his head to the side. "Mmm… don't stop…" _

"_My, Kei-chan begs so prettily," Nakajima Hideaki purred with darkened lust. _

_Keita's back rose up off the bed when Hideaki's fingers curled around his throbbing erection. "Ohhh... nnn…"_

"_Are you going to come for me? You're so wet and hot…" _

Keita shot awake, hot sweat clinging to the fabric of his pajamas and he moaned out a little too loudly than he should have.

He shifted and sat up, his hands immediately placed themselves on his soaked pajama bottoms. Keita shuddered violently, he blinked repeatedly, his breaths picking up sharply.

What a dream! Keita thought still feeling the lingering arousal. He had only had a few dreams where he'd released on himself, but none were so vivid and intense as the one he'd awoken from. He was still hard and his body was thrumming from the rise in blood pressure.

Keita willed his erection to go down, knowing that he had to get up and get to the nearest bathhouse. He couldn't go back to sleep covered in his own seed, not to mention he smelled sweaty.

He blushed furiously as he thought about the upperclassman in his dreams. Oh, that had been some dream. He shook his head furiously to wipe those thoughts away and after a while the erection finally softened so that he could move.

His legs shook as he tried to stand and nearly collapsed if it hadn't been for the bedside table coming to his rescue, he sifted through the drawers to find some clean clothes. He might as well remain awake for the rest of the day. He changed his icky pajama bottoms so that he didn't have an embarrassing wet spot in case anyone was to wake this time of the morning.

He knew several upperclassmen that would probably be awake, no Freshmen whatsoever would be. He grabbed some towels and his bath basket and shuffled out of the room. The long balcony that led to other rooms was lowly lit and the sky was still dark.

He shivered a little as the cool breeze fluttered across him. Keita did all he could to try and not think about the dream he'd had. How the hell was he going to face Hideaki now? The man was too calculative, he would see through Keita's behaviour and demand to know what was going on.

Keita shuddered to think of what would happen if he revealed the truth. He took a set of stairs down to the lower level. Keita was relieved when he entered the bathhouse to see it completely deserted. He shuffled to the corner shower. The water was nice and hot as it stung and pierced his skin to a nice shade of red, he sighed longingly and closed his eyes as he ran the sponge over his skin.

"Keita-kun?"

Keita yelped and jumped when he looked over to see that Shinomiya-san had taken a seat next to him, wrapped securely around his toned waist was a bath towel much like his own.

"Shinomiya-san!" Keita squeaked. "I- I didn't hear you come in."

"Obviously," Shinomiya tutted with amusement and reached over to turn the heat down. "You'll turn into a lobster if you keep that up."

Keita blushed but you couldn't tell considering his whole body was red. "Heh, yeah."

"So what's a cute little Freshman doing in the bathhouse so early for morning?" he asked turning the taps on and joining Keita.

"I couldn't sleep," Keita confessed. "I was tired when I laid down but I just woke up." He certainly didn't want to tell Shinomiya exactly why he had woken up, how embarrassing would that be?

"That's not good, especially if Keita-kun falls asleep in class," Shinomiya-san teased with a sideways smile. "We can't have you doing that now can we?"

"Eh, heh, no," Keita said submerging his face under the shower head so that he didn't have to say much. The hot sensation of the shower caused Keita relive the dream and it caused a violent shudder to slide through his body. He flinched sharply when a hand gripped his shoulder.

"Hey, you alright Keita-kun?" Shinomiya asked in concern.

Keita swallowed. "Hai, I just had a dream is all," he managed to get out.

"Nightmare?" Shinomiya-san asked softly.

Keita didn't want to lie but what choice did he have? He sagged his shoulders forward. "Hai," he repeated weakly.

"Want to tell me about it? Perhaps if you talk about your dream it might help."

Keita's eyes went wide and round. "Nooo," he said shaking his head furiously. "I'm fine Shinomiya-san, really. It was a little troublesome but I don't get them too often. But thanks." He didn't want to seem ungrateful, Shinomiya-san was so nice. Everyone was so nice at this school. They were all open and kind, ready to help him no matter what.

All open and kind except for one person and that person plagued his thoughts.

"If you're sure…" Shinomiya-san said and reached up ruffling Keita's wet head. "Well, anyway, if you want to talk about it, you know where to find me."

"Ah – hmm," Keita murmured as he shut off the water. He'd had enough being drowned in suffocating heat. "Thank you."

Keita yawned heavily as he left the bathhouse, he shivered as the cool air taunted his slightly damp skin and soaked hair. He was already dressed for class but he had hours to go and he feared going back to sleep. What if he had another erotic dream and he'd have to get another shower? He wouldn't be able to explain that one.

He sagged down on the first bench he came across and closed his eyes while bowing his head. Keita fell into a light sleep when the wind fluttered around him and he would have probably fallen over if someone hadn't suddenly snatched him up from the bench he was perched on.

Keita couldn't understand, his head lolled to the side landed against the shoulder of his captor. His body was so relaxed but his mind was half aware of the confident footsteps. He knew he should wake up and find out who it was that was holding him but he was mentally and physically drained. All he could really do was shift and bury his face into his carrier's chest.

Nakajima peered down at the sleeping teen in his arms. Honestly, was he trying to get kidnapped? Reckless!

He met no one through the halls of Bell Liberty and used his shoulder to push open the Student Council office.

"Oi! Hide – wha-?" Niwa simply looked at him, blinking repeatedly. "What did you do to little Keita-kun?" he asked over the pile of paperwork.

Nakajima didn't even answer such an absurd question and instead he gently laid Keita down on the loveseat in the corner. He flicked his glasses and stared at Keita's small form. "I found him asleep."

"Found him? Where was he?" Niwa asked reaching into a cabinet and producing a cover.

Nakajima took it from the King's hands and laid it over Keita. "I overheard Shinomiya-san talking with Iwa-san. Something about a nightmare."

"Perhaps he's still dreaming of when Jin-san kidnapped him?" Niwa suggested.

That was possible, Nakajima agreed silently as he moved to his computer. "Any updates from the treasury?" he asked jiggling the mouse to wipe the screensaver.

Niwa looked away from Keita's body. "They were called in by Endo-kun. Something about the new Vice Director getting on his last nerve."

"Not very surprising," Nakajima commented. "Someone is always trying to change things around here. It never works."

"Not with us around!" Niwa said with a wide grin.

It was roughly an hour later, when Niwa skipped out on his paperwork leaving Nakajima all alone with the little one behind him on the couch. He swivelled around in his seat, his legs were crossed and he stared at the figure. Keita had curled up onto his side and was hugging the pillow closely.

He was innocent for his age, Nakajima had never really known anyone so innocent and he didn't count Umino-sensei. He was also careless and the type of person who just had to be watched out for. If not someone was bound to take advantage of the teen's unusual kind heart.

-

The last thing Keita remembered was sitting on the bench outside the bathhouse with exhaustion. So why was he lying down in warmth? He breathed in slowly and then he cracked his eyes open, the overhead lights stung his eyes and he groggily sat up.

"You are very reckless, Kei-chan."

The voice was sharp and it caused Keita to flinch harshly. "N- Naka- Nakajima-san!" Keita breathed out and brought his hands to his eyes to rub the sleep away.

"If I hadn't found you, God only knows who would have. Do you have any idea how stupid that was? Falling asleep outside on a bench?" Nakajima's stern voice did not waver in the slightest and Keita felt the heat rising up as he peaked at the upperclassman of his dreams through his hands.

"I'm sorry," Keita whispered weakly. "I- I didn't mean to fall asleep. I'm sorry to trouble you," he said blushing furiously and looking away with shame. He hadn't meant to cause Nakajima-san trouble. He was afraid to look Nakajima-san in the eyes, he was already feeling hot under the collar and that intense stare as though he was staring right into Keita's soul could only make matters worse.

He was hardly given a choice however because Nakajima moved with a silent swiftness that was unbeatable and before Keita knew it a hand had come around to grip his chin and sharply turned it so that he had no choice but to stare into those intense eyes of calculation.

"N- Nakajima-san?"

"What did I tell you yesterday?" he asked coldly.

Keita blinked. "U- uhm, to call you H- Hideaki."

"Very good."

The rush of blood to Keita's head causing lightness to overcome him. "I'm sorry," he said trying to keep his even while at the same time attempting to keep his body from shaking.

Nakajima arched an eyebrow. "Don't do it again."

"I won't," Keita managed to get out.

"You better get ready for class, you woke in time."

Keita gasped. "That's right, I have class, shoot!" He pulled the cover away and stumbled up only to be caught by Nakajima when he lost his balance.

"Moving so fast only to fall is not going to get you there any faster," Nakajima smirked as Keita blushed. "Stand up straight."

Keita obliged and his blush seemed never ending when Nakajima began to straighten out his clothes. "Thank you, N- Hideaki." Keita had to resist convulsing as he spoke Nakajima's name so intimately.

When Keita finally left the Vice President's grasp, he made it to Biology just in time. He was starving and when he collapsed next to Kazuki the blond stared at him in concern.

"Where've you been?"

"Uh – heh, Student Council's office. I fell asleep outside and the er – Vice President carried me to the office," he said embarrassed.

Kazuki frowned. "What were you doing sleeping outside?"

"I went for a shower," Keita explained. "I sat down on the bench for a bit because I was tired but I didn't know I'd fall asleep."

Kazuki didn't know whether to laugh or shake his head so he settled on a little bit of both. "Keita, Keita," he mused as their child-like sensei began class.

When class ended, Keita realized that he was in dire need of food. "Hungry," he moaned quietly.

"You shouldn't have fallen asleep like that silly!" Kazuki ruffled Keita's messy hair. "Come on, let's get something right fast before class."

"Hai!" Keita looked grateful.

When the two were seated, Keita was focusing on his rice ball with delicious intent and Kazuki was observing him. "You seem to be getting pretty close to Nakajima-san."

Keita paused on his food and gazed up, a bright red blush streaked across his nose and spread along his cheeks. "Eh? What gave you that idea?" he squeaked.

Kazuki arched an eyebrow. "The fact that you are blushing ten shades of red." He deadpanned.

Keita bowed his head. "Is it that obvious?"

Kazuki winced. "Obvious? So, you do like him?"

Keita's eyes went round. "Eh, uhm…"

"Please be honest," Kazuki responded as he leaned up. "Come on, Keita, tell me the truth."

"I don't know about close," Keita murmured. "Is it even possible to get close to him?"

"For most people, no, it's not possible," Kazuki agreed. "But this is you, Keita."

"Kazuki, don't tease me," Keita whimpered.

Kazuki waved his hand. "I'm not, Keita. But I am concerned, as your best friend. I want to know. Do you like him?"

Keita gulped and placed his half eaten rice ball on the plate. "Hai," he said miserably.

Kazuki had been prepared for it. Of course, someone as mysterious as Nakajima would catch Keita's eye. Someone hard and rough with a cold exterior, it was almost too obvious and for some reason Kazuki didn't seem as bothered by it like he thought he would. He was more concerned with Nakajima's intentions than Keita's.

Keita's were all pure but Nakajima…

"Just be careful, Keita," Kazuki said softly. "If you need to talk let me know."

Keita perked. "Hai, thank you Kazuki. You're not upset?"

Kazuki smiled. "Not at all. I could never be upset with you."

(o)

"There is so much left!" Niwa moaned as he sank back in his seat and thrust his hair back, allowing the brown locks to flop as he did. "It's an endless pile!"

"Don't complain, it is your fault," Nakajima said from his place at the computer.

Kazuki had come in with a stack of missives from the clubs and board of directors.

"But there's so much! I also promised a few kids in the Fencing Club I'd give them some pointers for this year's competition."

Kazuki was pretending to examine his nails with interest. "Why not ask Keita?"

Nakajima paused in his typing while Niwa perked. "Hm?"

"Keita doesn't really have much to do and he's always looking to help out people," Kazuki said casually. "You guys seem to like him."

"He is adorable," Niwa agreed, "especially when Hide carried him in this morning."

Nakajima made no comment, Kazuki smirked. "Keita has a habit of neglecting his own safety," he added. "He never locks his dorm door and he's so kind I fear people may take advantage of that."

"How do you know we won't?" Nakajima asked before Niwa could comment.

Kazuki chuckled. "I doubt it and besides, if he's here, I know he won't be taken advantage of. You don't seem to mind him Nakajima-san, do you? He's the only Freshman who talks directly to you and you respond back and you did have his company yesterday night correct?"

Nakajima pulled away from the computer. "It is true, Keita-kun could be watched more easily if he were here more often. He acts like a lost puppy half the time, all spaced out without a care for his own wellbeing. But what makes you so sure we won't take advantage of him?"

"Hide!" Niwa exclaimed. "We'd never do that!"

Nakajima didn't comment and instead looked to Kazuki.

"I just have a feeling," Kazuki said with a sly grin. "Or if nothing else, I could let Omi-san put Keita to work. I know him and the Queen are quite taken with his personality."

Nakajima may be a cold hard and calculative manipulator but Kazuki did not become the chairman simply because his grandfather had asked it of him.

Niwa looked thoughtful. "Hey Endo-kun, why does Keita-kun have self confident issues?"

Kazuki hadn't expected that question and he wasn't surprised that he now had Nakajima's full attention.

"You know everything about him don't you?" Niwa asked.

"Probably too much," Kazuki confessed. "I probably shouldn't say anything at all, but considering you two did do more for him during the MVP battle than anyone…" Kazuki wasn't feeling so good as he took a seat on the sofa.

Nakajima whirled around.

"The first thing you need to know about Keita is that his innocence comes from the past where his father viciously abused him," he said looking away as he spoke. "I don't mean just physically, but mentally as well. His father was always brutal to him, nothing he ever did was right and everything Keita happened to be was wrong in his eyes. He spent a lot of time at his grandmothers and that's where I met him. His father used to lock him away in a closet for days. It's why he is so small."

"Keita-kun!" Niwa gasped in horror.

"Keita has a strange ability with luck. He has a habit of getting out of any jam he gets into, dangerous or not. But one day, his father came around to Keita's grandmothers and he had a needle and phial on him… he injected it into Keita."

"What was it?" Niwa asked.

"The virus," Nakajima said causing Kazuki to incline his head.

"Yes, his father was a bio-chemical and medical expert and he injected the virus into his own son causing him to go into a coma for two months. Before his grandmother died, she was able to produce enough evidence against him to put him away. Keita's mother is very neglectful, she ignores him and pretends he doesn't exist."

"But he's such a sweet guy!" Niwa said in shock. "Why would anyone hurt him?"

"Why indeed," Kazuki agreed. "Keita is starved for affection and it's why he tries so hard. He always got average grades because he had no time to study. How could a person study underneath all of that? Since he's been here, his grades have gone up by eighty-five percent. He doesn't know it but his special ability is people. He can charm the pants off anyone."

Nakajima read between the lines of that. "His father?"

"Got out of jail two months ago, it's why I pushed to have him here out of season. I wanted him here and quick. He's safer here, even with the board of directors being pompous bastards."

"Man, that's heavy!" Niwa moaned. "Poor kid!"

Kazuki sighed. "Don't let it be known that I've told you this. The treasury knows already, I've had Omi-san do some research for me to find a permanent legal solution to end Keita's suffering."

Nakajima turned back around, all this new information would take some time to process. "Bring him here," he said simply.

Kazuki smiled. "Hai."

(o)

Keita tried not to blush as he made his way to the Student Council's office. The King had come up to him after his English Language class, shocking all of the Freshman boys in range. He had slung his arm around Keita's shoulders and hugged him tight and then he proceeded to request his help in the Student Council's office with paperwork.

The King had been so nice and had done so much for him that he couldn't refuse, not that he ever would. It not only meant that he would be able to be around Nakajima-san but it would make him feel useful.

But now, he was a little nervous. Every time he thought about Nakajima-san, images played in his head from his dream and he became unusually warm under his uniform and it slipped right down into his groin.

He bit his lip as he stared at the door before tapping on it.

"Enter," Nakajima's stern cold voice hit Keita full on and he shivered at the tone.

He wasn't surprised to find only Nakajima in the room, at his computer, and the King nowhere in sight. "Ah, Hideaki?"

"You're expected," Nakajima said not even turning to look at him as he typed a mile a minute.

"Hai," he said softly and placed his bag out of the way. "What can I do to help?" he asked sweetly and it was then that Nakajima's slender fingers left the keys and he spun around in his chair. It took a lot for Keita to not gulp out loud at the intense stare he received.

"First, have you eaten?"

"I had lunch." He needed to really get over his nerves around Nakajima, but how did he do that? He shuffled forward and looked at the stack of paperwork. "Do you need me to help you with these?" He didn't want to pry into something that wasn't his business, but Niwa did ask for his help. "I'd be happy to help." He felt his whole body burning as Nakajima continued to stare at him, having followed his movements all across the room.

What was this man looking for? Or rather at? Keita wasn't special, there was nothing at all special about him. He looked away and down at the papers, trying to escape what he was feeling.

"Come over here," Nakajima ordered.

Keita blinked and opened his mouth slightly at that before closing it and ducking his head and obeying. As soon as he got within arm's length of Nakajima, that familiar strong hand reached out and snatched him around the wrist and before Keita knew it, he was tugged right down onto the upperclassman's lap.

Keita yelped in shock and he shivered when Nakajima's arms circled around, holding him in place.

"Stay."

Keita didn't have to be told twice and he shifted a bit before relaxing. "Hideaki?" he asked innocently glancing back and swallowing silently when he saw the up close profile of the man in his dreams.

"I heard, you had a nightmare last night," Nakajima replied. "Tell me about it."

Oh, God! Keita's heart thrummed wildly and his cheeks flamed a vicious shade of red. "I… I… uhm…" he glanced toward the door, fearing someone would walk in.

"Tell me," Nakajima commanded.

"I… it wasn't exactly a nightmare," Keita confessed quietly. "I- I couldn't explain what it was and Shinomiya-san was being so nice and so I just said yeah, when he asked if it was one. It was... a dream but not a nightmare."

"Oh?" Nakajima drawled. "And pray tell, Kei-chan, what was it all about to make you get up before dawn for a shower?"

Keita froze in the man's arms, recalling the nickname that had been in his dreams. Feeling, he was at his wits end with embarrassment, the teen brought his hands to his face. "Hideaki, don't make me retell it. It's embarrassing," he whined muffled.

Nakajima arched an eyebrow, finding it quite adorable, how Keita would even dare to whine at him. Usually, he would find it annoying if someone even tried to whine to him but for some reason, Keita's whine didn't bother him. Perhaps it was because of the cuteness in it.

Nakajima smirked. "Shall I take a guess then?" he whispered into Keita's ear.

Keita was surprised that Nakajima didn't drop him into the floor for his whine, slowly he brought his hands down, his eyes staring over at Nakajima's gray ones in worry. "Eh, if you want. But I don't think I can own up to it without dying on the spot."

The smirk became wider, more devious. "Let's test it then, shall we?" Keita moaned piteously and Nakajima's smirk turned into a ravenous grin. "Were you in the dream?"

Keita sagged his shoulders. "Hai," he answered tearing his eyes away from the astonishing sight. He really had to admit, he liked being in Nakajima's lap. While he was so cold and hard in his actions and words, he felt warm and it made the blood in his veins bubble a little.

"Were you alone?"

Oh, no! Keita gasped inside. "No."

"Where were you in the dream?" Nakajima asked and to Keita it seemed that his voice had gotten huskier and closer to his ear than ever.

He chewed at his lip, trying to think of how to answer that, but he found no way out without lying and he didn't really want to lie to Nakajima, he knew the man would detect it instantly. "Bed," he finally answered, feeling the heat turn into a slightly painful scorch.

Nakajima's eyes narrowed and he slowly ran his hand up Keita's chest, causing the small boy to gasp quietly. He curved his hand along Keita's cheek, feeling the intense heat flowing off him and right into his own skin.

Keita bit back a whimper when Nakajima's hand brushed along his cheek. It was so big and strong even though his fingers were slim and piano type, his palm didn't seem so as the hand forced him to turn and stare right into those eyes.

"Hideaki…" he trailed off when a thumb swept across his bottom lip. It felt like Keita's heart would jump right out of his chest.

"Do you like sitting in my lap?" Nakajima asked changing the questions of the dreams to something entirely different.

How was Keita to answer that? He couldn't respond with words and so he nodded a little and closed his eyes, afraid of what he might find if he reopened them.

"Was I in your dream, Kei-chan?"

That was the million yen question wasn't it? Keita thought as he forced himself to open his eyes again. "Yes," he confessed bowing his head so that he didn't have to see the Vice President's face. He didn't want to see disgust and he waited for something to happen, what it was, he didn't know, but he could feel his body shaking a little.

He wondered briefly if Nakajima would hit him? Perhaps call him, disgusting? Maybe he was doing this just to have some fun torturing him? Something like that didn't seem like Nakajima, but past experiences of being led into a false sense of security never boded well for him in the slightest.

"That's good," Nakajima finally responded causing Keita's eyes to widen, but he still didn't look up. "For if it had been anyone else, I wouldn't be pleased in the slightest."

Keita's head shot up at that, his eyes were wide and they had fear, he knew they did, because he could feel it pouring out of him.

Nakajima was well aware of the fear and Kazuki's information about Keita swam back to him and all the signs of mental and physical abuse was right there, planted in front of him. He not only saw the fear but he could smell the potency.

"I'm going to take you, Kei-chan," Nakajima said smoothly. "And I'm not going to give you back, little one."

Keita was confused, his heart was pounding and he didn't know whether that was a good thing or a bad thing. He wanted to take it as a good thing, but he was unsure. "Hideaki?" he chanced.

"Your mine, Kei-chan," Nakajima replied firmly. "Do you need any more of a reply than that?"

Was he serious? Keita bowed his head and gave a small smile. "No," he answered numbly. He shifted a little so that he could face Nakajima better and he decided to test this close proximity by leaning forward and placing his forehead to Nakajima's shoulder.

Nakajima's smirk returned and he brushed the boy's auburn hair aside. "Then tell me, Kei-chan, what was I doing in your dreams?"

Keita closed his eyes, feeling the gentle caresses and hoping upon hope that they didn't turn into something harsh or painful when he answered truthfully. He hoped this wasn't a joke, he was scared, completely so. "You were touching me," he confessed.

"That's very good, Kei-chan," he spoke softly into the boy's ear and running his nose along his soft hot cheek. "It's just what I wanted to hear."

"It's true," Keita said feeling a little more confident. "I can't lie to you."

"Did you like it?" Nakajima inquired huskily.

Keita whimpered at the question and he brought his own hand up to try and cover his face but Nakajima was stronger and snatched it before it could make contact. "Hai," he mumbled.

Nakajima took Keita's small hand and placed it on his shoulder, when he released he chuckled darkly. "So cute."

"Now you're teasing me," Keita moaned, enjoying the contact immensely, even if he was frightened by backlash.

"Obviously," Nakajima drawled. "It is not my fault that you make it so easy and adorable at the same time. How could I resist?"

For some reason, that mere comment lightened Keita's heart considerably. Nakajima wouldn't say something like that if he was going to hurt Keita, would he? The blush lessened on Keita's face, he raised his head.

Nakajima was caught up in Keita's wide blue eyes, they were so open, and expressive, the only other person he had ever known with such expressive eyes was Niwa. Nakajima couldn't help but wonder how the hell Keita's father could even think to raise his hand to him.

"Tell me, Kei-chan," Nakajima began, "Have you ever been with another man?"

The color in his cheeks that had lessened returned in full and he shook his head. "I've been with no one, Hideaki."

Nakajima smirked. "Just what I wanted to hear. Your innocence astounds me, Kei-chan and I think I'm going to take it."

How direct, Keita thought as he bowed his head.

"Do you want me too?"

What kind of question was that? Keita wondered as he nodded a little.

"I can't hear you, Kei-chan."

"Hai," Keita whispered pitifully. "You're enjoying this aren't you Hideaki?" the embarrassed boy asked sheepishly.

Nakajima chuckled darkly. "You make it hard not to enjoy it, Kei-chan. I should have taken you in the beginning, but I waited and watched you."

Keita heard Nakajima's words but he didn't quite believe it.

When he tilted his head to the sight, Nakajima was reminded of an innocent puppy.

"Me?"

"Of course, you seduce me with those wide eyes every time you look at me," he taunted.

Keita already red as a candy apple bit down on his lip only to have Nakajima's thumb come up and pull it out and replacing it with a soft and memorable kiss. Never having been kissed, Keita hesitated briefly before reacting back and following Nakajima's lead.

It was warm and hot, the sensation slipped right underneath Keita's skin, bringing a soft whimper to the front of his lips only for it to be captured by Nakajima's perfect mouth. Feeling more confident Keita slowly wrapped his arms around Nakajima's neck and relaxed completely in the Vice President's arms. His heart was racing furiously inside his chest and with every soft light wet movement of Nakajima's experienced mouth, Keita was becoming intoxicated.

When Nakajima pulled back, he smirked, when Keita's eyes lazily slid open. He brought his hands up and touched Keita's cheeks. "You're mine, Kei-chan."

Keita could have nodded but with a statement like that, he settled on something a little more intimate and pressed a kiss to the side of Nakajima's mouth response. It was a bold move on his part, but one he wanted to see if he could get away with. Being this close to Nakajima was something Keita never would have imagined.

He was so used to that intense stare and being kept at a cold arms length that this setting was absolutely breathtaking.


End file.
